Henok
Part 1 1.1. Word of Blessin of Henok whereby him blessed the Ilect an righteous who will be livin ina day of tribulation fe the removal of wicked an lazy ones. 2. An Henok took up him parable an spoke, a righteous man who are from JAH, when him yeyes were open, an him sight up a hola vision that are in Heaven that Angels showed I, an I-man heard all from them, an I-man knew what I-man sight up, an it aren't fe this generation, but fe the comin distant generation. 3. Becau the Ilect, I-man said an took up becau them, with the Hola an Great One Who come forth from Him dwellin, an the God of the world. 4. An later HIM shall go pon Mount Seena, an appear ina HIM camp, an appear ina HIM firm Power from Heaven. 5. An all shall fear, an the Watchers will tremble, an fright shall seize them an great terror, up til Earth edges. 6. An the lofty mountains shall quake, an the lofty hills will be downbased, and them will melt like unto a honey comb from a flame. 7. An Earth shall sink, an all that are within she shall perish, an there shall be Justice pon all, an pon all them righteous ones. 8. But fe righteous ones HIM shall mek Peace fe them, an protect the Ilect, an there shall be mercy pon them, an all of them shall be of Jah, an prosper an be blessed, an Jah Light shall shine fe them. 9. An check, HIM come ina myriads of hola ones fe work Justice pon them, an downstroy the lazy, an rebuke all flesh becau what sinners an lazy worked an committed pon HIM. ---- 2.1. Inquire fe all that are worked within Heaven, how the lights ina Heaven don't change them paths, that them all rise an set ina order, all ina them eras, an them don't downgress them command. 2. Sight up fe Earth, an overstand becau the workin that are worked pon she, from the first up til the last, that all don't change it Work fe Jah when it appear. 3. Sight up fe dry an rainy season, that all Earth are full of Water, an cloud an dew an rain rest pon she. ---- 3.1. Inquire an sight up all trees, how them appear that them dried, an all them leaves shed, apart from 14 trees, that don't shed, but are firm from old to coming new, from 2 or 3 rainy seasons. ---- 4.1 An again, inquire fe the days of the dry season, that the Sun became pon she ina she Iginnin, but unu seek shelter an shade, becau the Sun heat, an Earth burn ina heat wave, an unu cyaan go pon Earth an rock becau she heat. ---- 5.1 Inquire how trees are covered in verdure of leaves, an bear fruit, an overstand becau all, an know whereby HIM worked all these fe unu from the Iternal foriva. 2. An HIM workins are before HIM fe every year that there are, an all HIM workins are straight fe HIM, an them don't change, but as JAH has ordained, so are all worked. 3. An sight up how seas an rivers together fulfill them Work. 4. But unu don't persevere nor work the Lord Command, yet unu trespass an slander great an hard words ina unu defouled mouth pon HIM Majesty; unu dry of heart, there shall be no Peace fe unu. 5. An becaudis unu will curse unu days, an the years of unu lives will perish, an cursin shall abound foriva, an there will be no mercy fe unu. 6. Pon that day unu will give unu Peace fe iternal cursin fe all righteous, an sinners will curse unu, fe unu together with sinners. 7. But fe the ilect there shall be light an Ites an Peace, an them shall inherit Earth, but fe unu lazy there shall be a curse. 8. An then Wisdom shall be given fe the ilect, an all of them shall live, an them won't repeat downgression, not in laziness nor arrogance, but them ina whom are Wisdom shall be humble, an them won't repeat downgression. 9. An them won't be candemned all the days of them Life, an them won't dead ina chastisemant nor ina wrath, but them will fulfill the number of the days of them Life, an them Life will surpass in Peace, an the years of them Ites shall abound ina bliss an Peace foriva, ina all the days of them Life. Part 2 6.1 An it happened, when children of man abounded, ina those days beautiful an attractive dawtaz were birthed fe them. [...After 'Abiel dead Qayel have married Lud an 'Aqliema; from Lud beautiful-eyed an slim-heeled ones were birthed... those birthed from 'Aqliema have been cross-eyed, slant-eyed.] 6.2 An Angels, sons of Heaven sight up an lusted them, an them told one another, 'Come, mek wi choose fe wi dawtaz from the childran of man, an mek wi birth childran fe wi.' [''The sons of heaven sight them up an loved them; those called 'Angels' are the offspring of Set, an like it say '